


untitled | newton phillips/male!reader

by UltimateCringe



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, idk if i'm using that tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateCringe/pseuds/UltimateCringe
Summary: newton phillips x male reader or newton phillips & male reader you can interpret it howevernewton phillips just couldn't gamble.
Relationships: Newton Phillips & Male Reader, Newton Phillips/Male Reader





	untitled | newton phillips/male!reader

**Author's Note:**

> category: angst, flash fiction(?)
> 
> word count: 482
> 
> ༺♥༻

"i know what you did," y/n says when he sees newton on the stones at the edge of the riverbank.

"i'm sure they all do by now." newton doesn't turn around to face him. he simply stands, looking out at the river.

"why?" y/n's voice is hard in the way that all the weak people make their voices whenever they're soft. "why did you do it?"

"they threatened my family," newton sighs.

"red would've helped you."

"it's something important to me," newton turns around and looks at y/n with sad eyes. "i could never gamble with it."

"he'll kill you," y/n says.

"and you won't?" newton asks, looking at the silencer in y/n's shaking hands.

"we both know i can't pull the trigger." y/n's smile is full of anguish, and newton puts his hand over y/n's.

y/n pulls himself away and lets the gun drop to the floor.

"i can't be here when he kills you," y/n turns away just in time to hide the tears gathering in his eyes, but newton knows from the quiver of his voice.

"i'm sorry," newton says, and y/n wonders how he could be so composed at a time like this.

"you're not even--you're not even trying to save your life!" y/n yells because he can't take it anymore. he can't just stand here and watch this--watch the man that he-- "you knew this would happen, yet you didn't plan any sort of escape! do you have a death wish? why? when did you turn so resigned?"

newton can only smile grimly when y/n's face twists up in sorrow. angry red eyes spill hot wet tears, and newton tried to resist the urge to wipe them away, but he thinks he's turned into a weaker man because he gives in.

it has a calming effect on y/n. he looks into blue eyes with a silent desperate plea.

"take care of yourself." newton lets go and turns away from him.

with the heaviness of defeat, y/n slowly walks away from newton. he doesn't quite know if the sloth-like pace is because of his sorrow or the small part of him that hopes newton will change his mind and reach out to him, take the chance and ask if he'll run away and hide from reddington with him.

he knows he won't, and he knows that even if he did, they'd never be able to hide from reddington, but...

"you didn't tell him," reddington says as he walks toward newton.

"i told him the truth," newton says.

"you didn't tell him that they threatened his life," reddington continues.

"i wasn't lying. his life truly is something i could never gamble with."

"it's too bad things had to end like this."

"take care of him. please."

"whatever he needs. i promise."

and so, just like he had been doing when y/n first came, newton looks out at the water.

**Author's Note:**

> i started watching the blacklist today. idk why i fell in love with him. too bad he died so early in 


End file.
